1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless communication device; in particular, a wireless communication device with an automatic antenna assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as wireless bridges, are more and more popular, providing many conveniences. In the wireless communication device, an antenna is a necessary unit.
In the conventional wireless communication device, the antenna is manually rotated to a predetermined position. However, it is a very inconvenient operation for the user.
In addition, since the wireless communication device is a hi-tech product, the manual rotation does not match its image.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned wireless communication device, the invention provides a wireless communication device with an automatic antenna assembly.
The invention provides a wireless communication device, including a casing, an antenna body, a rotary assembly, and a moving member. The antenna body is mounted in a concave portion of the casing for generating electromagnetic signals. The antenna body is rotated at a predetermined angle. The rotary assembly, connected to the antenna body, rotates the antenna body. The moving member, mounted on the casing, immobilizes or releases the antenna body.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the antenna body includes a first hole mounted at a front end of the antenna body such that when a first protrusion of the moving member is inserted into the first hole, the antenna body is immobilized, and when the first protrusion of the moving member is disengaged from the first hole, the antenna body is released.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the rotary assembly includes a rotating member and a sleeve such that the rotating member is engaged with the antenna body and the sleeve is engaged with the rotating member respectively.
Furthermore, the rotating member includes a groove, and the sleeve includes a bending portion inserted into the groove, so the antenna body is rotated at the predetermined angle when the antenna body via the rotating member deforms the bending portion.
Furthermore, the rotating member includes a first hollow portion and a second protrusion. Thus, the first hollow portion is received the bending portion, and the second protrusion is inserted into a second hole of the antenna body.
Furthermore, the rotating member and the sleeve are received into a second hollow portion of the antenna body.
In another preferred embodiment, the predetermined angle is approximately 90 degree.
The invention also provides an antenna assembly for a wireless communication device. The antenna assembly includes an antenna body, a rotary assembly, and a moving member. The antenna body, having a first hole, generates electromagnetic signals, and rotates at a predetermined angle. The rotary assembly is connected to the antenna body for rotating the antenna body. The moving member, having a first protrusion, immobilizes or releases the antenna body. Thus, the antenna body is immobilized when the first protrusion is inserted into the first hole, and the antenna body is released when the first protrusion is disengaged from the first hole.